My Vampyre Girlfriend
by Umeko Ageha
Summary: This one started out for fun but ended up getting pretty long, it's based on 'My Vampire boyfriend'; I thank the creator for the inspiration. I take NO credit; I changed alot, but I kept in some things you may recognize...I hope you like it if you happen to come across this:D
1. Chapter 1: An Orphan and a Rich Kid

In a world of

A Vampyress with the Gift to Give Life and Vampyre with a knack for Twisting Fate.

'I've had enough of these childish games, Umesaki!'

'Why do you have to be so dismal, Kitei?'

'I will rip you're voice cords out!'

'Damn that sounds unpleasant.' Umesaki grinned happily dodging his blows.

'I will erase you're name from this world!' Kitei shouted in rage.

'Actually... I have a son...' He laughed.' I'm surprised you didn't know.'

'WHAT?' Kitei roared in frustration,' You maggots multiply too fast!'

'Yup.. Born just last night.. A little baby boy. A little bundle of Joy.' He grinned happily ducking The decapitation sweep that barely took off his head.

'I will kill him too then!'

'What does he have to do with this?' Umesaki became serious. Even thought he knew his time was running out, he wished he would have killed Kitei when he had the chance, but he had pity on the elder Vampyre and that infuriated the scornful elder even more. Fueling his rage and Jealousy toward the younger Vampyre.

'Well, you're child seems to make you happy, so I will destroy the foundations of you're happiness!'

'You're a gloomy guy ya know that?' Umesaki replied scratching his head.

Suddenly a dagger ran him through the heart.

'An... A-Atha-me?' Umesaki stammered slowly as the felt the wood sliding through him easily.

Kitei grinned, 'You knew my power was Mirror illusions.'

To the elders anger and frustration he heard Umesaki laugh and slow response;

'Heh..I knew.. But I didn't realise.. You'd sink that low.. You knew my power has been sucked dry.. Yet in you're fear.. at the realization I am still this strong... You panicked.. You used you're deceptive trickery... sought the easy way out... I have to admit.. Kitei.. I'm disappointed..'

Kitei twisted the dagger violently,' SHUT THE HELL UP AN DIE!'

'I already was.. Kitei...Heh..heh.. you just ended my suffering.' Umesaki grinned happily at the stunned elder and laughed at his expression,

'Thank you.. Kitei..'

'DAMN YOU, UMESAKI ! ! ! ! ! !'

'Shhhh... Shhhhh... Uchiko.. Uchiko.. I'm Here.. Mommy is here... Don't cry.. listen to my voice... I have a present for you if that helps.. There that's better isn't it? you wanted a present.. It can help you when you grow up nice and strong! Into a big boy, like you're father... I'm not gonna be here for you when you grow up and I know you're father isn't able to see you..

So I must leave you something... I.. I've thought long about it and It made me think of you're father... I give you long and a happy and healthy life... but.. in order to do so.. You must give up .. something.. A curse to some.. a gift to others.. but it's you're choice how you decide you're life from now on.. as much as I pray you choose the right path..

I can't make you make a decision.. .. Uchiko.. if you are ever unfortunate enough to run across a daemon with this curse.. I will lose my son and Gain a daughter filled with a life of no pleasantries... My baby.. it is the only way to ensure you're happiness as a male.. with all the power I have I must pass you this.. You may hate me.. But.. I love you.. so much..

Life can be so cruel.. But I want a different life for you.. Me and you're father do.. He gave me a lot of his blood so we could give you this gift.. or curse... Iv'e never twisted fate before, Uchiko so give me strength...But Uchiko.. Please.. Please!... Never be unlucky enough.. never meet a Vampyre!'

Umesaki Uchiko

3

Shiba Kaien

CH 1:

'Uchiko, what are you doing?' They whispered from the balcony.

'Waiting to get the hell outta here, what took you so long?' He replied glaring at them.

'Yeah but we gotta discuss Atarashii Saiga?'

'Then lets go, what's the hold up?' Uchiko demanded.

'Don't get yer panties bunched, lets hold meeting and I'll set every one straight.' Uchiko Umesaki smiled at thier skeptical faces.

'Well frankly, we are worried.' They probed but he smiled at them unwavering.

'Ha! calm down, guys, we'll do it tomorrow.'

'Really?'

'Thats why you're Jjang, Uchiko-kun. You're the toughest of us all.'

Reluctantly they left him alone in his dorm room, where he sat in the growing silence with thier fading noise, dissipating with their foot steps the only notable sound.

He sighed.

Pulling up his lavender hair, he stared at himself in the mirror.

_Frankly.. I am so.. _

'Feminine?' The Atarashii Saiga delinquents guessed.

'Girlish?' They laughed

'Cute?' They teased.

He had beat the hell out of them for every letter that made up each word.

'All the above.' He muttered to himself in realization they were right.

The soft naturally colored, lavender hair crowing his head made him sigh.

No matter how short he cut it it didn't matter, the soft feminine shade caused many embarrassing mistakes and misunderstandings throughout his excruciating life. Not to mention his slender physique and delicate people have told him beautiful face.

He had beat the hell out of all the men who had told him.

It didn't help he had the female stature of a sixteen year old girl. Being a sophomore in Kuragari Acadamy, the most prestigious all boy's schools in Osaka; He was often teased because of his feminine looks and often misunderstanding that surrounded them.

The Atarashii Saiga had been his outlet, a fighting gang that had rivals all through Osaka; where even a pretty boy boy could fight for respect and rise to the top.

From the Akarui Senta, to the Kouhan Minato; to the Shinteki Satsujin, a group of punk asses who were famed for murder. What ever they did and how they did it was cowardly. As scary as they were to civilians, they had no real respect among the Street Soldier world.

That was how Uchiko Umesaki felt about the murderers that called themselves the Mental Murderers. The Extensive Harbor Boys were an alright gang in small doses, small time and neutral. However the Bright Center Corp was a group that from some reason had never been matched against the New Limits and Uchiko had to admit he was anxious to fight them.

They were a slightly upper class group that thought they were badass.

Uchiko longed to wipe the smirks off their faces. His years of being the punching bag and going through so many fights in his life, he had honed his body to take hits and was interested in the Meditation, so he began studying at an early age.

The meditation he studied was intense and called for drastic measure but it eventually paid off. After years of vigorous study and interest at the orphanage where he grew up at, he entered high school under several scholarships just to get money and get out of the orphanage. The orphanage had been across the street from a karate and Tae kwon do, Dojo.

Growing up in the orphanage he was constantly singled out because he was a pretty boy.

One day while he was getting the usual treatment of dirt in the face, a taller boy he had never seen before stepped in and spoke up.

'Leave the kid alone!' He demanded.

'What are you gonna do, pretty boy?' They demanded.

They shoved him trying to push him over of kick him while he was down but the kid stood his ground and threw his fists almost fluidly. One fist hit one's eye, the other made one's nose bleed, and the third got the kid good in the gut.

They ran like cowards and Uchiko stood there like an idiot feeling weak.

'Why do you let them pick on you?' He demanded.

'T-thier bigger.. t-they push me down and h-hit me on all sides.' Uchiko had stammered.

'Well.. I guess I can't argue with that.' He scratched his head.

'W-Where'd you learn to fight like that?' Uchiko asked awed.

'Oh that?' He grinned,' Impressive, huh?'

Uchiko nodded.

'Well my uncle owns the Dojo across the way.' He explained. 'I saw they were picking on you so I thought you needed help. You wanna learn to defend you're self?'

Uchiko nodded.

'What's you're name, kid?' He asked.

'U-Uchiko U-Umesaki,' He stammered.

'I'm Kenchi Mamori.' He replied proudly.

He stared blankly.

'Of the Mamori Corps, one of the biggest businesses in Japan?'

Uchiko stared blankly.

Kenchi raised his eyebrows in surprise;' You're pretty lost in time huh?'

Uchko nodded not sure what he meant.

'So you're an orphan?'

Again Uchiko nodded.

Kenchi nodded.' I'll see what my uncle can do.'

Kenchi soon became Uchiko's best friend and like older brother to him. When they got older and even though Kenchi was rich and had to go to an elite school, they still made time to hang out. Kenchi liked the side off the life Uchiko came from, but Uchiko never said much about it. He hated his life. He kept all the hate as far as he could from Kenchi's door and in return he had a break from the crazy gang world he was sinking into, in Kenchi's nice home.

The next morning he wore his faded jean jacket and tore jeans, he slipped on hie wooden clogs, and headed out to catch the morning sun.

He grinned.

Even though being Jjang hadn't been his idea, It had it's perks.

Not many people mistook him for a cute girl anymore, they knew him as the feared leader of Atarashii Saiga. The rare few who didn't know, got an ass whooping they wouldn't soon forget.

'Excuse me.' A voice got his attention seeing no one else the voice could mean.

Uchiko turned around and saw four guys. One was in front of the others, closer and was more imposing. Uchiko eyed up the preppy pretty boy with blatant disgust and wanted to vomit.

_Don't tell me.._

'Hey, Baby-chan.' He started trying to be suave.

_Are serious?_

_'_I'm going to a party tonight..

_He's fucking serious.._

'Maybe you'd wanna come?'

Uchiko stared at the Senior before him and laughed.

'Heh heh.' Uchiko replied,' That's funny, maybe you should go with you're libido still intact.'

The guy frowned,' Listen you don't have to be all stuck up!'

'You listen, you're starting to piss me off.' Uchiko retorted.

'I'm just asking you out on a date.' He defended himself.

'Are you a homo?' Uchiko asked annoyed.

'W-What?' He asked in disbelief,' What are you saying?'

'Look man, how many girls do you see wearing faded jean jackets?' Uchiko asked.

'Cute ones with rebellious fashion sense.' He retorted thinking he was smooth.

'I'm A GUY!' Uchiko stated loudly.

'D-don't pretend to be a guy just to get rid of me..' He stammered starting to get angry.

'Look. I think you're pretty fine and that we should hook up.'

'You're not getting me, nii-san. I AM A GUY.' Uchiko retorted rudely.

'HOW CAN YOU BE A GUY?' They chorused.

Uchiko lifted his shirt and they saw no breasts.

'HE IS A GUY!' They shouted scrambling in a flurry to get out of there.

'WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE, YET!

Uchiko flew into a rage.

He twisted around and slapped the senior in the side of his face with the side of his feet, not bothering to care; he vented his rage on the upper classmen.

He threw one over his shoulder at another who tried to run and knocked them to the ground. Uchiko stamped the Lead senior's face into the pavement and shouted,' Think I'm a girl still?'

He grabbed Uchiko's leg and pulled him down with him, they rolled across the ground until Uchiko was on top. Having the immediate advantage, he pounded his fist heavily into the senior's face until his sharp knuckles left cuts in his face and he had two black eyes.

'NO! NO!' He finally gave in, his nose was bleeding, probably broken; he was a mess.

'let him up!' One got up and ran to help his friend. But Uchiko instead tackled the other guy as he came to intervene,

' You wanna piece of this?'

He pulled his fist back to throw a punch and Uchiko slammed his fist into his pelvis and the other senior choked on his air cavinig over Uchiko's fist.

'Mimaho!' Another shouted had finally got up from a round house to the stomach and ran to jump in. Uchiko was ready and had already shoved the gasping senior to the ground and was waiting for the next,' let's see what you got!'

He ran with his fist ready to throw, but Uchiko easily knocked it aside and kicked him straight out in the pelvis sending his staggering backward until he lost his balance and fell on his back.

Studying his handiwork, Uchiko laughed,' You guy's suck.'

They groaned in response, leaving Uchiko with a smile as he left the busted up seniors.


	2. Chapter 2 A very scary Stalker D:

Ch 2;

Kenchi's Stalker and Uchiko's Anger;

'Hey uh.. Uchiko.. I have this problem.'

'What is it?'

Sitting in Kenchi's silk couch in the vast Mansion, Uchiko wondered what his problem could possibly be. Money certainly wasn't it.

'Well you know I go to Shensui Academy.'

'Yeah that real snazzy place.'

'Yeah.. well see.. The problem is this girl.. see.. I don't like her, but she's obsessed with me.'

'What you mean, like she has a mural in her dorm room?'

'Not that I know of! That creeps me out just thinking about it!'

'So what, she stalks you?'

'Yeah. She says that since I don't have a girlfriend we should hook up. But I told Her I do have a girlfriend.. even though I don't... She said that she'll follow me until I love her.'

'So the nut job is obsessed with you..' Uchiko started,' What are you gonna do?'

' WellI was wondering if I you could do me a favor..'

'Sure man anything..' Uchio laughed,' If it isn't impossible, I'll do it!'

'I don't know any girls close enough to ask this.. and I know you will hate this.. God believe me I know.. but I I need you're help.. Will you be my Fake girl friend?'

The words ran dry in Uchiko's mouth for a second.

'W-what?'

'I know, me of all people shouldn't be asking you this, but I have no one else to turn to.' Kenchi pleaded. He had never asked Uchiko for a favor, and now this being the only one, Uchiko felt obligated to help his brother. He groaned heavily.

'You know I hate how I look.'

'I know, but right now; it will really help me.'

Uchiko was quiet, thinking it over/

Kenchi sighed,' Never mind Uchiko.. really... its alright.. I'll figure something out.'

'Damn you, Kenchi, I'll do it!' Uchiko caved and pouted.

'Thank you! Thank you, Uchi!' Kenchi laughed, hugging him happily.

'Yeah Yeah, but just this once!' Uchiko replied, struggling to get loose.

'No more!'

'Alright, Uchi!' Kenchi laughed happily. Uchiko was relieved to hear that sound.

'Let's go pick you out sumthin pretty.' He laughed.

Uchiko turned red and raised his fist.

'Okay Okay..' Kenchi laughed,' Something cute then.'

'You're pushing it.' Uchiko warned socking him in the arm..

'How's it fit?' Kenchi called.

'Too well.'

A girl Kenchi didn't even recognize, stepped out from the changing room.

'U-Uchi?'

Her long blonde hair was down her back, and she wore a violet silk, white- camellia flower print summer dress that fit her form well and a flower necklace that sparkled around her slender neck. She had the most beautiful eyes Kenchi had ever seen.

Glittering with life, shimmering with their violet depths; they were astoundingly charming.

She was beautiful in every way, except.. when she spoke;

'Kenchi this wig is uncomfortable as hell!'

'It looks great on you.' Kenchi laughed at his grim expression.

'You're asking for it.' Uchiko warned.

'You look fine.' Kenchi replied with a smile.

'If anyone finds out I helped you by cross-dressing, Kenchi.' Uchiko retorted furiously shaking his fist at him.

'Well you really are helping me out.' Kenchi said.' All you need to do is show up tomorrow and 'prove' her that you are 'real' and then you can go.'

'Yeah well, with the show were gonna put on she'll think we're married.' Uchiko laughed evilly.

Kenchi gulped.

Shensui Academy was a huge school.

More snazzy than he had remembered, from his briefly previous visits.

'Oi nii-chan,' Some of the campus jockies noticed Uchiko,' You don't go here.'

'No I don't.' Uchiko huffed, 'I'm looking for someone.'

'You're pretty cute to be alone, gotta man, nii-chan?'

Uchiko felt the familiar rage welling within him.

'D-do you.. want .._to die?'_ Uchiko felt his blood boil.

'W-What?'

'I'm a man you moron!' Uchiko shouted.

They didn't seem to believe it at first. Uchiko flashed his chest and that seemed to have been enough, they bolted.

Buttoning up his gown he sighed, _assholes.._

He began his walk across campus and grinned seeing the entrance to the cherry tree orchard that Kenchi told him to meet them at. The trees in full bloom, odd for this time of year; were very pretty.

The orchard courtyard was elegant as well.

'Sna~zzy.' He gaped at the at least fifteen foot statue of twin dolphins shooting water gracefully cascading into the fountain below.

Slowly taking in the scenery he was awed by how much money they probably spent on the court alone. Reaching the end in no short time, he wondered where Kenchi was; when he heard voices.

'Why won't you let me get close to you, Kaien?' A girl's voice asked tearfully. Uchiko crouched in the bushes and peered through the leaves at a beautiful girl wearing the school's uniform.

She was on her knees in the grass at a tall guy's feet.

He stared away into the distance, totally uninterested, and icy by aura.

'I had told you why.' The guy who had to be a senior in the school replied coldly.

'I know you don't mean that!' She replied,' Am I not the most suited bride, among the clan?'

'Juliko, you are pretty, strong and intelligent. You may be the most suited but I am not interested.'

'Kaien,' She protested,' why? Why am I not good enough?'

His glare dropped down to her. 'You really disgust me, Juliko.'

She stood up and pulled her arm back and half twisted her body and her hand came across his face with a vicious slap, that echoed, making even Uchiko cringe. She cried out in pain and gripped her hand in seemingly agony, her delicate hand immediately turned bright red.

The guy's however, piercing eyes never left hers, and he didn't even flinch.

His arm shot up and grabbed her neck and easily lifted her off the ground, she flinched as he squeezed harder.

'You're really starting to pissing me off!' He snarled.

'Let her down, asshole!'

He turned just in time to see the wood clogs smash into his face. His grip lightened on the girl and she fell to the ground startled. Uchiko felt awed when he had not even winced in pain from the flying kick. He swept up the older girl and ran off with her in a hurry.

'Damn, is that guy made of iron or what?'

'Let me go!' She demanded fiercely.

'What? You let a guy do that to you, you'll end up another abused girlfriend of another asshole!'

'What the hell do you know, you filthy human?' She snapped at him pulling from his grip violently.

'Look that guy was a piece of shit,' Uchiko replied.' you don't need him, move on to some other guy.'

Her glare could not have been more venomous.

'He was trying to choke you!' Uchiko added in case she had forgot.

'How dare you speak ill of him!' She scorned furiously,' You! A lowly being nothing more than a nuissance! Get out of my sight! Go! If I had my way you wouldn't exist!'

'EASY!' Uchiko raised his voice getting mad at the snobby prep.

Suddenly he felt the pressure and hot warmth from the speed at which she had slapped him, crushing into his cheek. Uchiko had to admit for a minute, he was too stunned to move.

_Bitch.. She's lucky I don't hit girls.._

Juliko staggered backward and was stunned the other girl in the violet silk dress didn't hit the cement. She stood her ground as if she had not received a blow to the face, however the red mark was pink and obvious.

'I have somewhere to be.' Uchiko gritted out glaring into her beautiful eyes.

'He doesn't seem good enough for you is all I meant.' He bowed.' I am sorry if I offended you.'

Her eyes widened surprised by his sudden apology.

'G-get out of my sight.'

Uchiko said nothing else.

If Uchiko had looked back at the man he had kicked, called Kaien; he would have seen those cold eyes watching them leave.

He would have seen the trickle of blood drizzle down his chin.

Wiping it with his thumb, Kaien studied the fluid with awe; 'Blood?

He looked up and studied her long blonde hair flutter in the wind as she carried Juliko by the wrist.

_Who is she?_

He had never seen her around. From the second he had to study her face, he knew she had bright violet eyes and the most stunningly beautiful, delicate face he had ever seen.

Kaien almost felt sorry for the human girl, but he was glad she had gotten rid of Juliko for the time being. He licked up the blood that still wet his lips and wondered what kind of human was able to make him bleed.

'That human is . . . interesting.'

'Well, I'm waiting.'

'She'll be here any time now, Kiku.' Kenchi replied nervously.

'Hmmm.' Uchiko grumbled as he straightened his blonde wig.

'let's see... Uchiyori should be easy to remember.'

Uchiko sprinted out from down the path's corner and softened his voice, calling out his friend's name as sweetly as he could,' Kenchi-kun!'

Kenchi jumped hearing his name called by so lyrical a voice.

He turned and saw a beautiful blonde, violet- eyed girl padding down the path toward him.

'Uchi-chan!' He smiled back, immediately remembering those silken violet eyes. _Uchiko.. _

_Thank you!_

'I'm here!'

'Th-This is her?' Kiku stammered, wide eyed, with green envy.

Staring at the beautiful girl who was smiling happily at her, while holding his arm, Kenchi wasn't sure that was Uchiko.

'Oi, I'm Uchiyori Umesaki.' Uchiko smiled gently at Kiku with such warmth, Kenchi suddenly felt his heart speed up.

'So you're the pretty girl who is trying to steal my Kenchi away.'

Kenchi flushed as Uchiko hugged around his waist almost forcing Kenchi to wrap his arm around him and 'she' giggled happily. 'He's sweet isn't he?'

'H-How, do you know each other?' Kiku managed, feeling her anger growing.

'We met long ago.' Kenchi smiled down at Uchiko wondering how far he was going to take it.

'You might say it was love at first sight.' Uchiko began to rub his back, Kenchi felt himself stiffen.

'I don't believe you.' Kiku retorted suddenly reassured by Kenchi's sudden discomfort.

'What?' Kenchi paled. Uchiko bit his lip in retort.

'I bet you two don't even kiss, let alone are dating.'

'Of course we kiss.' Uchiko replied annoyed that Kenchi was screwing up the plan.

'Well do it now.' Kiku challenged.' Of course, if you are going out.'

'KISS!' Kenchi and Uchiko gasped simultaneously,' Why!'

'If you two are in love, you shouldn't have a problem.'

'B-But-' Kenchi stammered.

'I knew it,' Kiku laughed triumphantly,' You are mine, Kenchi Mamori.'

Uchiko didn't think, all the anger that had pent up that day exploded into instinctive movement. He wrapped his arms around Kenchi's neck and brought his face to his. Their lips met and Uchiko kissed him slowly, feeling Kenchi's mouth begin to open, Uchiko felt his warm tongue creep out and touch his lips and melt into his mouth.

Uchiko managed a queasy moan before pulling away from Kenchi who flushed red by the sudden exchange. Kiku gaped by what she saw mistaking Uchiko's sic moan as a girl's loving sigh.

'I-I...' She was speechless.

'I am with Uchiyori-chan.' Kenchi managed weakly,' You and I are nothing but fellow scholars.'

Kiku reddened in rejected fury.

She turned and walked away as fast as her slender legs would carry her.

Long gone, they sat in silence.

'Uch-'

Don't.. say... a.. word.' Uchiko replied slowly still scrapping his tongue clean with his nails.

'You look cute in that dress.' Kenchi burst into laughter. 'Oww.'

Kenchi rubbed his arm where he knew a new bruise would be, and glanced at Uchiko through his thick dark bangs; studying his friend's beautiful face looking up at the sun, smiling happily.

_You're so beautiful Uchiko...If only you were a girl.._

'What?' Uchiko finally noticed Kenchi was quiet.'I have to go back to class.'

Kenchi remembered, he ruffled the blonde wig and laughed;

'You can take it off now.'

Uchiko's delicate hand pulled the wig from his silken lavender hair that was choppily cut.

Now the silk violet dress was perfectly color matched.

'I'll see you later, Kenchi.' Uchiko promised with a wide grin.

'Take it easy, Uchiko.' He smiled back at his best friend who laughed,

'Come on! You know me.'

On the other side of the pink cherry blossom forest,

Kiku pounded her fist until it was bloody against a thick trunk.

'Kiku-chan?'

SHUT UP JULIKO!' Kiku shouted, hitting the tree harder.

'She is a very beautiful mortal.' A male voice shattered her thoughts.

'Shut up Yojikuren!' Kiku snapped hitting the tree, noticeably harder.

'Whats wrong with Kiku-chan?' Juliko asked.

'Don't be so upset Kiku, he's only mortal.' Yojikuren sighed.

'SO IS SHE!' Her fist smashed through the tree, gritting her teeth.

Imaging that the tree was 'Uchiyori Umesaki' she pulled her clenched fist from the hole.

'I'm not giving up.'

'Kiku.. '

'I'll do what ever it takes.'

Why?'

'No mortal can resist my charms as the Cobra Vampyress!'

Yojikuren knew she was in fact venomous.


	3. Chapter 3 A Ritual and a Bitter!

'Jjang.' Sosuke grinned,' we're all here.'

'Great.' Umesaki replied relaxing against the street light pole.

'We wanted to talk to you about a new hangout.' Heiga started.

'I'm listening.' Uchiko tapped his chin.

'It's not far, and we don't think anyone's claimed it yet.' Sosuke added.

'So what is this 'possible new hangout'?' Uchiko asked.

'Well, it's that old abandoned warehouse near 188th and Kusa Ave.' Sano said.

'I've heard of it.' Uchiko replied, waiting for more.

'It's structurally sound and no one ever goes there.' Heiga threw in.

'We'll let's go check it out.' Uchiko jumped on the idea,' Sounds hella cool.'

'Well... Sosuke began,, glancing from Heiga to Sano to the others.

'The thing is..' Heiga started. 'We...

'We're kinda nervous about going there, with that killer lose and all.' Sano finished.

'What killer?' Uchiko asked never hearing anything about a killer.

'There's been a killer of beautiful girls and draining them from their major jugular.' Heiga answered.

' They are calling him the Vampyre killer.'

'Soo...' Sano added.' We were wondering...'

'Since you resemble a pretty girl and all...' Sosuke trailed off.

'You want me to be bait?' Uchiko demanded almost downright refusing.

'Just to be sure,' Sano replied,' we all know you can hold you're own if it came down to it, not saying we wouldn't beat the guy as ourselves, but, we just wanna make sure there's no killer picking us off one by one with us none the wiser.'

'So we took the liberty of bringing you a pretty blonde wig.' Heiga laughed, pulling the white mop from a brown paper bag.

'You guys can all burn in hell!' Uchiko flushed red, and slid the wig on over his head and made it as comfortable as he could. When he glanced up he saw the whole gang was crowded around to see thier pretty Jjang in a blonde wig, Their eyes were wide and faces flushed red.

_..So cute...So.. pretty.. So.. Beautiful..._

'What?' Uchiko bit out furiously.

'NOTHING!' They all looked away and grinned sheepishly.

'Let's get this over with.' Uchiko began to scratch at the wig.

The dead streets were kinda errie but Uchiko didn't mind.

He was used to nights out on the empty streets and well used to the hours.

It was only eight o'clock.

He enjoyed the cold air. He unbuttoned his jean jacket and tightened the belt at his jeans waist.

'There it is.' Sano pointed out the large dark building near the woods and grinned.

'Perfect.' Uchiko laughed.

The way the Warehouse was positioned opposed visitors and welcomed anyone to dare enter. Halfway hidden by the woods that almost consumed it, it was halfway out, giving advantageous view on possible intruders.

'What are you kids doing out here?' A disturbingly menacing voice came from behind them.

They turned and saw a familiar red blazer and a fairly large guy, must have been a senior in some other school standing behind them.' I ask again. What are you doing here?'

'None of you're damn business!' Uchiko retorted furious they got the jump on them.

They glanced down at him and the taller one reached down and gently touched his wig.

'This one sure is pretty,' He lifted the hair back from his neck.

'Smells sweet.'

Uchiko pulled his fist back and socked him in the face so hard he staggered backward.

'T-Tanaru? Y-you're bleeding?' The other guy stammered.

'Bitch!' He shouted.

Pulled into the ware house the door was shut behind them.

'Tanaru, what is this?' A beautiful senior demanded, pointing at Uchiko.

'It's a girl, Kikyo.' The shorter guy spoke up with a sheepish grin.

'Obviously.' She snapped glaring at him.' Why is she here?'

'I brought her to see if Tachi will take her.' Tanaru said with a serious grim expression.

'I hardly think he will take some ragamuffin.' She protested as the room fell deathly ill.

'Who'd the hell you call a 'ragamuffin'?' Uchiko demanded fiercely, the blonde recoiled.

'A cute ragamuffin, that packs a punch.' The shorter guy rubbed his sore jaw.

'Shut up, Sasoru!' Another beautiful, but brown haired senior shouted.

'Sorry, Rouji-chan.' He sighed.

'Tachi will be here any minute!' Kikyo broke in.

'I already am.'

A cold voice broke the tension and they gasped by a tall sandy- haired senior's presence.

'T-Tachi - sama!' Kikyo greeted, quickly.

The room bowed.

'What is this?' He asked gesturing toward Uchiko, the only one who didn't.

'A girl whose smells divine.' Tanaru answered quickly,' For you're judgment, Tachi-sama.'

'I see.'

He was closer in seconds, Uchiko had not even been able to register him move, leaned down his face was so close to his neck he could feel Tachi's nose slightly brush his jugular.

'Indeed.' He agreed with a growing smile.

He pulled away and laughed,' A taste is in order!'

'W-what!" Uchiko stammered.

'To see if this mere human is worthy of our gift,' He declared with a slight gesture of his hand,

'I will sample her blood, to determine if fate deems her significant enough; to that will extend my life and amplify my power; hundred fold!'

He pulled a dagger from his pocket and grabbed Uchiko's dainty wrist.

'Are you ready, mortal?' He asked not hesitating to slice open his palm.

'AHHOWW!' Uchiko howled in pain,' FUCK FACE!'

The room fell deathly silent.

'S-she just-' Kikyo stammered wide eyed trailing off.

'Called..Tachi-sama-' Rouji tried to finish, but she too lost the words.

'In time you will learn who you're superior is.' Tachi laughed evily regaining face.

He brought his mouth to Uchiko's hand and licked up the blood pooling in his palm.

'Eww sick!' Uchiko gagged. 'What are you, super Emo's from goth hell?'

Tachi's eyes widened

'Tachi-sama?' Tanaru asked never seeing his leader make that face.

He brought his mouth to the puddling blood and sucked it up,' S-so... intoxicating..'

'What the hell are you doing?' Uchiko demanded genuinely grossed out by his actions.

'TACHI!' A voice roared above the murders of Tachi's peers.

'I-it's Kaien!' Kikyo shouted.

'Shit!' Tanaru gritted out.

'RUN!' Rouji screamed.

'Well well, Kaien,' Tachi greeted wiping Uchiko's blood from his mouth,

' welcome the party.'

Uchiko turned and saw it was the senior he saw choking the one girl in the orchard.

His dark hair covering his piercing eyes gave the impression he was furious and evil.

'You know this is forbidden.'

'Just like you Kaien!' Tachi snapped,' Why don't you mind you're own business?'

'You are my brother, Tachi.' Kaien replied, 'But that doesn't mean I won't put you down.'

'HA! Are we dogs now? So always the 'Confident Kaien'?' He laughed, 'You don't seriously think you can win as you are, do you?'

Kaien nodded,' No matter how many humans you drain, it will never be enough.'

'Well my search is over! Yes, there were unworthy girls, but at last I've found the perfect bride!'

Tachi grabbed Uchiko by the wrists and pulled him closer.

'Pretty isn't she?' Tachi's iron grip pulled Uchiko's cut hand to his mouth,' Tastes heavenly.'

He licked up the blood and groaned in ecstasy. 'Divine!'

'Let me go asshole!' Uchiko demanded.

'You-!' Kaien suddenly realized where he had seen that blonde mop before.

'Know each other?' Tachi grinned.

'Hey it's Asshole One.' Uchiko greeted sheepishly, feeling Tachi's grip tighten.

Kaien knew there was something unusual about that girl.

Now he knew. Of the billions of women out there, only few had the gift.

This girl was one of them.

'What now Kaien?' Tachi demanded. 'With her, my power increases hundred fold, and eternal youth and life is mine! You don't stand a chance!'

'You always were too ambitious for you're own good.' Kaien replied evenly.

'You were always jealous of me. Father always did like me best.'

'Until you fell from favor, and he shifted his dreams onto my shoulders.' Kaien retorted bitterly.

'You just made the story fit you better adding asinine accusations such as jealousy!'

'Can I go!' Uchiko shouted above thier blather, catching both startled pairs of eyes.

'No. I hope you said goodbye to youre family.' Tachi laughed cruelly.

'I'm an orphan, Asshole Two.' Uchiko huffed.

'Then it'll be like you never existed.' Tachi laughed

'Dammit! Let me go!'

'Impossible.'

'Let her go, Tachi.' Kaien demanded.

'Why! So you can take my bride?' Tachi laughed as if he would not be fooled so easily.

'I have no desire to live forever.' Kaien replied as if he were annoyed he brought it up.

'YOU SAY THAT!' Tachi shouted accusingly.

'Only fools would desire that fate.' Kaien snipped out coldly.

'Only a fool would let such an opportunity slip by!' Tachi retorted. 'You have gone soft, while my power has increased greatly by consuming the blood of the those girls!'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Uchiko broke in,' YOU, killed those girls?'

He grinned down at the slender human in his arms and said,' It doesn't matter anymore.'

'Like hell it does!' Uchiko exclaimed.

'Tachi, what you are doing will get you crucified by the council!' Kaien shouted.

Suddenly Uchiko felt the arm around him disappear.

Tachi was gone and when Uchiko looked up he saw Tachi was behind Kaien.

'Ta-'Kaien began but it was too late.

Tachi's arm came around and stabbed him in the heart with a knife.

'-chi!' Kaien finished and Tachi let go of the blade sticking out from Kaien's chest.

'How does it feel, Kaien?' Tachi shouted gleefully laughing, watching his brother stagger.

'How does it feel to know this time you won't be coming back?'

Finally snapping into action, Uchiko jumped and landed a kick into the side of Tachi's blonde head and sent him staggering into Tanaru, who fell over from the weight falling into him.

Not stopping Uchiko grabbed hold of Kaien and wrapped his arm over his shoulder.

'What kind of asshole stabs his brother?' Uchiko gritted through clenched teeth.

'W-what are.. you doing?' He barely rasped.

'What the hell does it look like?' Uchiko snapped.

'Saving you're ass!'

Rushing out into the thick night.

Carrying the total stranger, Uchiko could feel the weight of his body.

Kaien's heart beat was faint.

'W-why are you-?'

'Shut up.'

'WHY?'

'SHUT up.' Uchiko remembered people were after them so he got quieter.

'L-leave me..'

Soon Uchiko didn't even know where they were. The streets were empty and dark.

'I.. I can't.. I can't hold..on..' He gasped, blood spilled down his chin.

'Shut up! Yes you can!' Uchiko shouted, furiously,' You give up, Tachi wins!'

'Y-You.. know…Tachi?' He wheezed harshly.

'Well enough to know I like you better so far.' Uchiko replied,' So stay alive, when we get to the main drag; you can stay with me til you're up on you're feet.'

'W-who..are...you?' He gasped coughing.

'Umesaki.. Uchiko Umesaki..' Uchiko replied,' Now shut up, Kaien.'

The wig was driving Uchiko crazy by that point and he took it off.

'Y-You're.. Hair?' He asked startled.

'It was a wig. We'll sort that out later, '

'N-never.. mind! Now.. Leave!... Go! I.. I can't... hold on!..'

'Geez, the hell? Don't cha know what 'shuddap' means?' Uchiko groaned.

He began to convulse violently.

'Y-You'll... DIE!'

He gripped at his throat as if he were choking and gagged with his arm still around Uchiko's neck.

'H-Hey!' Uchiko managed, realizing his grip was way stronger than Tachi's.

'I..I need...to..drink..!' His eyes suddenly became dilated.

'W-what's wrong with you're-?' Uchiko began.

'You... You.. do... smell.. divine!' He buried his face in Uchiko's neck, and with an iron grip held the slender male rigid. His fangs grew to his intense pain and were in seconds ready for piercing.

He dug his fangs deep into the soft flesh and began to drink.

'Uhhh!' Uchiko managed, wide-eyed. _H-he's drinking.. my.. blood?_

Suddenly Uchiko's vision began to get fuzzy. He could not think clearly.

He felt as if he were being sucked from a shell through the two holes in his neck.

Then something in him, kick started to life, in one way or another.

With a burst of energy he shoved Kaien back whose fangs had detached in a strange satisfaction he couldn't begin to describe.

'Y-you bastard!' Uchiko managed.

'I..I ..sor..ry..'

'Dammit!' Uchiko shouted in pain.

Uchiko couldn't describe how he felt, He suddenly was also thirsty. He didn't know how disoriented he was, _You bastard you drank my water! I'm taking it back!_

He pulled himself onto Kaien and bit his neck also in a ravenous frenzy. He felt cool blood pool into his mouth from a smaller arterie in his neck before he pulled back confused by what he was doing.

He staggered, backward wiping the blood from his mouth and moaned,' K-Kaien.. y-you.. asshole..'

Uchiko didn't know how long he staggered down the street until he saw bright colorful lights in the distance growing closer. _Lights..people?_

It seemed like years before he saw some people in the street around him.

Some one screamed.

He groaned and sighed, collapsing.

'CALL THE POLICE!'

'The murderer struck again!'

.. . _I..I'm..I'm falling.._

_Is.. is this it?... Where I die?.. Heh..In the gutter eh? Where I came from.. fitting I guess.._

'She's been here for ten minutes.'

'What happened?'

'She was just staggering down the road and collapsed dead, so we called the police.''

'I see.'

'It was the killer again wasn't it?'

'Afraid so. Damn these cases. Poor young girl didn't know what hit her.'

Uchiko opened his eyes and saw a white sheet covered his upper half.

'The hell?' He demanded, getting up immediately hearing screaming and shouts of alarm.

'Ahhh! B-But she... she ..she was.. d-d-dead!'

Uchiko got up, immediately upon seeing the police he ran as fast as he could to where he lived.

_Damn if I get involved with the police, this years underground tournament will be a disaster!_

Running down alleyways and paths he ran until he couldn't feel his chest anymore. He saw the dorm room he stayed in and sighed in relief.

_At least the boys had gotten away safe! Now that's enough craziness.. Sleep.._


	4. Chapter 4 Insane Blood

_.._

Kaien staggered forward, his vision was moderately repairing itself.

_I can't believe I'm healing so quickly. That... that blood was insane! That was one crazy girl._

He wondered if she was dead.

He leaned against a tree and groaned, feeling the wound in his chest slowly and painfully patching itself up.

Kaien had never known any woman to be so selfless. _Who are you, Uchiko Umesaki?_

'Kaien-sama, I found this girl not far.' Sasuken Eirei, held the lavender haired girl in his arms and studied his master.

'I came as I fast as I could at first whiff of you're blood's scent.' He said.

'It's alright, Sasuken, I'm healing much faster than.. I expected.' Kaien gritted his teeth. That didn't mean it was painless.

'Her scent is unusually strong, it almost over power's you're blood.' Sasuken said as they began to slowly walk down the Park's dark path, dissapearing into the night. 'You drank it?'

'I tried not to.' Kaien replied.

'I understand, I am fighting my urges as well.' Sasuken admitted.

'But you are healing much faster than what is expected for such a wound.'

'This blood... Her blood.' Kaien glanced over at the young woman,' Is incredible.'

'I see.'

'Another thing...'

'Hmmm?'

'She drank from me.'

'Her wounds are minor, in the palm and in the neck, although she should be dead, dead. I don't see how she is able to exist in this world as an undead disciple when I examined her body.' Sasuken reported closing the door.

'No irregularity of any sort.'

'So she is by as far as we know, normal?' Kaien clarified, leaning against the wall adjacent.

'Yes.' sasuken sighed, leaning against the door.

'I see.' Kaien sighed.  
'What do you think?' Sasuken asked.

'What do we know?' Kaien retorted in rhetorical reserve.

'From what you told me she's an orphan.' Sasuken started.

'That doesn't mean she didn't have parents.' Kaien replied. rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly a door slammed shut.

'Kaien?'

'Tachi-sama,' Sasuken bowed in recognition.

'Yeah later, I have business with Kaien.' Tachi snarled furiously. 'Taking my girl!'

'Tachi you are being irrational.' Kaien replied calmly.

'Damn you Kaien! I know you have her and I demand you hand her over, NOW!' Tachi shouted.

'She is not something for me to hand over, if she does not wish to go with you.' Kaien shrugged.

'So, she would rather stay here with you, huh?' Tachi raged.

'WHAT THE HELL, IS GOING ON?' A familiar voice shouted startling both brother's.

'THIS IS A DORM, NOT A PLAY GROUND; YOU DUMB BASTARDS, I"M GONNA KICK SOMEONE'S UNLUCKY ASS!'

They turned and saw a half awake Uchiko wearing a female night shirt and night pants, rubbing her eyes.

'We'll who is this?' Tachi grinned,' You're bride, Kaien?'

'No.' Kaien snapped,' Leave her alone.'

'Why?' Tachi retorted,' You took my bride!'

She seemed to register where she was and was shocked,

'A-ass hole 1 and 2.' She stammered,' what are you doing here?'

Kaien slapped his hand over his face. _So slow! _

'Y-You!' Tachi uttered in realisation. 'Y-you.. but-! You were blonde!'

'Wig.' She stuck her tongue out at him.

'H-how?' He managed in rage.

'Tachi!' Kaien shouted.

But Tachi already had Uchiko by the throat and gripped tightly.

'You bitch!' Tachi snarled.

'A-a..Asshole.' Uchiko managed gripping his hand at his throat.

'You tricked me!' Tachi gritted his teeth.

'You...d-drank.. my.. blood...ass...hole!'

'Well in either case,' Tachi grinned,' I have my bride now.'

'Too bad.. fuck..face..I..am..a...man!'

'What?' Tachi gripped her throat tighter.

Kaien looked stunned, _Surely she doesn't think she can pull that off? He'll want to be sure!_

Despite the lack of air, Uchiko grinned and nodded.

'Well, we will find out in a moment; won't we?' Tachi grinned.

He ripped off all the buttons on the silk nightshirt to reveal Uchiko's chest, in one fluid motion.

He stared blankly at what he saw.

It felt like five minutes before Tachi dropped Uchiko who hit the floor; surprised with a thud,

'Next time I see you... I will kill you.'

He left without another word.

No one moved. Suddenly a belly rumbled.

'Oi, I 'm hungry.' Uchiko groaned standing up; both Kaien and Sasuken stared too at what Tachi had seen. Her flannel revieled what made Tachi leave.

Uchiko was in fact, a six- pack sporting, pectorial muscle, man.

'B-But I-' Sasuken stammered,' I-I saw..'

'Forget what you saw.' Uchiko snapped furiously,' I am a man!'

'B-But you-!'

'Were in fact, female.' Kaien finished just as stunned but, was able to keep a certain measure of cool.

'I'm leaving if i don't get something in the next five seconds.' Uchiko sighed.

'What are you?' Sasuken asked

'A man obviously!' Uchkio snapped,' jjang of the Atarashii Saiga.'

'A gang leader?' Sasuken confirmed unimpressed.

'Heh, kick you're ass.' He mumbled.

'I see no food,' Uchiko said,' Good day gentle men.'

'Uchiko!'

Umesaki Uchiko's eyes fluttered open.

'Uchiko, class is gonna start soon; I'm warning ya today because I'm just glad ya came home safe!' Sano called as the door shut.

'Crap..' Uchiko groaned, Sano never woke him on time. It was a joke they had.

Stumbling into the shower after shedding the layers, Uchiko yelled in terror.

'AHHHHH... I...NO!...I...it...can't...I...can't..'

Staring at his naked torso in the mirror he stared at the curved mounds where his Pecs used to be.

'T-Tits?' He stammered shocked. he unzipped and patted where his manliness was and his breath choked him, he pulled his pants off entirely and dropped his boxers and studied his body.

Staring at himself for several minutes, he felt himself begin to convulse with horror.

His greatest fear and nightmare became a reality.

_I'm a girl!_

'I'm a girl!' He wailed.

He took a shower and needed time to think.

'Okay... Okay... what do I do?.. WHAT do I do?'

He pounded his fists into his head, _Think! Think!_

He found he had no clue.

'How is this POSSIBLE?'

'Uchiko?'

'Huh?'

'You seem jumpy, are you okay?' Sano asked.

'I.. I'm fine.' Uchiko laughed nervously for that's all he could muster.

'Hmmm... You seem different..' Sano said looking at him closer.

'W-what? Are you nuts? What could possibly be different?' Uchiko laughed even more nervously.

'I think the nights out are starting to catch up with you.' Sano replied,' You're pretty pale.'

'R-really?' Uchiko stammered.' Maybe I should go get some water..'

Uchiko ran off leaving her roommate puzzled.

'That was too close!' Uchiko sighed, turning around the corner of D building he was perplexed to see Kaien leaning just on the corner.

_'Umesaki_ Uchiko?' He asked, so serious.

Uchiko open his mouth but no words came out.

Only a squeek of fear.

Kaien studied the young lavender- haired junior and kept his face stoic.

He was more beautiful than he remembered, no matter how pale. He had been surprised when he had taken off the blonde wig, but now the violet eyes and now lavender hair, made sense. What did not make sense was how he was alive after being drained til death, and then drinking a Redline vampyre's blood. _How is this newblood able to survive, when thousands of others could not?_

'I take that as a yes?'

He didn't seem able to respond. He wore the uniform of the male students sloppily, do doubt a trouble maker; but Kaien didn't bother with such a trivial matter.

'Are you Umesaki Uchiko?' He demanded.

Suddenly a old history paper fell from the tattered binder in her arms and at his foot. It took him a blink of an eye to lean down and scoop up the paper that revealed his name.

'So you are.' Kaien's eyes narrowed.' Are you scared?'

It was with those words, his pride and spunk blazed to life.

'Hell no, you son of a biting bitch!'

He studied his furious face, it wasn't ugly. His bottom lip was upturned and eyes closed, eyebrows raised impassively. He was actually... cute.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean!'

'I assure you, I haven't the slightest.'

'THIS!'

Kaien had never expected what Uchiko had did.

The sophmore ripped open his flannel and flashed small, perky breasts before Kaien who gawked at how sexual it seemed and how sexy Uchiko looked, even more feminine than before.

'YYou..'

'BREASTS! WHAT DID YOU DO?' Uchiko shouted.

'C-Calm down..' Kaien managed, his eyes drawn to her heaving chest. Her face flushed red as if she was hot and turned on; he couldn't look away from the gorgeous girl before him.

'T-tell me what happened..' Kaien said.

'I woke up this morning this way!' Uchiko hissed.

'Has this ever happened, before?'

'Are you kidding me?'

'Sorry.. I honestly don't know what to think.'

'Shit...Shit... this is a nightmare come true...'

'All I know is...I .. drank you..' He began.' I must apologize.'

'Huh?' Uchiko began then remembered,' No, you were sucking me dry, you asshole! Apologies won't cut it.'

Kaien could so easily kill her. He didn't know why he didn't. He found him...amusing?

_Is that the word?_

'I understand you're upset and due to my carelessness, you got drug into the middle.' He began.

'I am sorry, but you have become one of us.'

'W-what?'

'You drank my blood.'

'What?'

'I imagine the blood loss caused you to hallucinate from disorientation and bit me in defense.'

'I only understood half of that.'

He sighed. He wasn't very smart.

'After you you're self should have died from my ravenous bite, but didn't; a spectacularly rare occurrence, I assure you. As you're sire, I'm responsibile for you.' Kaien sighed.

'So I should have...died died?'

'Mmmmhmmm. All the way, in other words corpse; not a Vampyre.'

'Ahhh I see..' Uchiko laughed,' Go to hell.'

She turned around and walked off leaving Kaien stunned once more by her demeanor.

_Dumbass! Walk away from me._

'Hey!' Kaien shouted,' Where are you going?'

'To hell apparently!' She waved her hand carelessly back toward him and he gritted his teeth.

_Doesn't he understand?_

Kaien watched he saunter off.

As pretty as he was, he decided he was an idiot.

He gritted his teeth. He knew it was his responsibility as her sire to take care of her.

He also knew she would be hungry soon.

And the first feeding was always the worst.


	5. Chapter 5 First Taste is the Worst:

'Uchiko!' Sano ran up confused.

'Where'd ya go?' He asked, huffing,' After fifteen minutes I went to see what happened and there was no one in the bathroom. I thought you got jumped.'

Uchiko had to jump up to slap him on the back of his head.

'Are you stupid?'

'Ow...Jjang..' He protested

'How could I get jumped so easily?' Uchiko demanded, then suddenly,' Do you think they'd win?'

'NO! NO!'

'Ahem.'

The dimwitted duo turned to see the last thing they expected.

It was a very tall and darkly, considerably good looking guy. He wore the familiar red blazer.

Suddenly it hit Uchiko. _That's Kenchi's school's uniform!_

'Hello, I am Youjiren.' He introduced himself good naturedly enough.' Sorry to interrupt.'

'Oh, not at all.' Sano laughed appreciating any excuse not to get his ass kicked.

'Alright thank you,' Yojikuren laughed,' I was hoping I could meet her today. Do either of you know a pretty blonde called Uchiyori Umesaki?'

Uchiko paled.

'Hahahah, no girl by that name round here, senpai.' Sano laughed outgoing.

'I see.' He studied Sano's carefree face and looked back at Uchiko who felt a cold sweat down his spine.

_Geez this is one creepy guy!_

He suddenly leaned closer to Uchiko's face,' You've got such a delicate face.'

Uchiko turned red.

'Oi watch out senpai, Uchiko gets mad when people mistake him for a girl.' Sano warned.

'Really.' He studied Uchiko for a minute and broke into a smile.

'I was complimenting him.' Yojikuren laughed warmly, so infectiously; even Sano giggled.

'Such pretty eyes.' Yojikuren admired before he changed the subject.

'Well I'm sure Uchiyori Umesaki will turn up.' He grinned knowingly into those familiar violet orbs.

'Uchiko, what's on you're mind?'

'Oh.. nothing Kenchi.' Uchiko replied slowly, knowing he been thinking about Yojikuren,

'I feel drained, i've had this thumping headache for awhile now.'

'Are you hungry?'

'No.' He said surprised,' I haven't eaten all day, but I'm hella thirsty.'

'Thirsty?'

'Yeah. I can't explain it.' Uchiko looked up at the chandeliered chained to the rafters and gazed in thoughtful wonder. _Why am I so thirsty? I drank a ton of water, but.. I . can't quench it!_

'Thirsty..hmmmm.' Kenchi thought aloud rubbing his chin.' Drink water?'

'Kenchi, that was the first thing I did.'

Uchiko smiled. It was Kenchi's thing. Whenever he thought, he rubbed his chin.

Sitting next to him, the breeze from the window next to kenchi drew in a sharp draft.

Uchiko happened to breath deeply in and caught the smell of something ..delicious.

Nothing ever smelled like this. It smelled like steel and rain. How?

Don't ask. However.. Uchiko was drawn to it like a fruit fly to a pear.

'What...Smells.. good?'

'Huh?' Kenchi looked around,' The cooks aren't baking right now.'

For some reason when Kenchi got up to move the smell went with him.

'Wait!' Uchiko said,' Sit down again.'

'What?' He asked,' Why?'

He sat down and waited for Uchiko's explanation.

Uchiko's eyes however were closed and he inhaled deeply.

_Yes it's definatly coming from Kenchi!_

'What is it?' Kenchi repeated.

'G-..Give me a hug, Kenchi.'

'Uh..Okay.'

When they shared a hug, it was always as brothers. Never had it ever felt so strange to be hugging Kenchi as it did at that moment. But when his face was near his neck, the smell filled his nostrils to his horror and realisation;

_It is coming from Kenchi.. it's his blood I want!_

'K-Ken...chi..' Uchiko began to grit his teeth togeather no matter how much it hurt.

It feels like my canines are growing!

'What's wrong, Uchiko?' Kenchi asked, feeling his friend begin to convulse.

''I...I...N-need... y-..you're...'

'What is it?' Kenchi asked suddenly alarmed. Uchiko had never needed anything from him. If it was urgent, he would stop at nothing to help his friend.

'B-blood.'

'Wha-?'

Sharp fangs dug into Kenchi's neck and Uchiko licked up the blood with his tongue.

'U-Uchi..Ko..!' Kenchi didn't understand what was happening, his closest friend was sucking his blood like some vampire! 'W-what ...are...y-you..doing?'

Uchiko didn't know either, he was pushing himself on top of his friend and pinning him beneath. No matter how much Kenchi wiggled Uchiko was too strong; which was a major irony being Uchiko always lost wrestling to Kenchi ,The lavender haired boy became a ravenous monster with a mind only to feed.

Gulping down the warm liquid, it was beyond quenching.

Suddenly a dark figure flew into the window and grabbed Uchiko's shoulder's ripping him from his friend. Kenchi gasped as Uchiko gurgled on the next drink.

'U-Uchi..ko!' Kenchi collapsed on the couch.

'Now look what you're arrogance has cost you!' Kaien pointed at Kenchi.

Uchiko's wild eyes, dilated and firece violet, bore into Kaien with such malice.

'You will hurt more if you continue this!' Kaien warned.

'STOP ME THEN!'

Kaien could not even recognize the tone he spoke with.

'You are a danger to everyone in this house!'

Uchiko broke for a sprint and was out the window before he could react.

After calling 911, Kaien went after what he had created.

'Where could he have gone?' Kaien whispered aloud.

'Kaien- sama.' A slightly elder man named Sasuken bowed before his master.

'I have picked up his scent.'

'Well done.'

'Will the boy be alright?' Sasuken asked worriedly meaning Kenchi.

'Yes. Although Umesaki is newly turned; the first taste is never as good as the next. The 'Kenchi' lad will be fine.'

'Kaien-sama?' Sasuken hoped he would elaborate.

'He'll be looking for the best and potent blood.' Kaien answered,' I can feel it.'

'Uh Kaien-sama, while we are on the subject of problems,' Sasuken began,'

Kaien turned a sharp, 'what is it' eye.

'Tachi.. Is hosting a bride banquet tonight.'

'Dammit!'

Wandering around the park aimlessly, Uchiko caught the smell of something.

'Prey?' He murmured. He went to run his hand unconsciously through his hair but found it had grown long down his back.' My hair grew?'

He took off his jacket and shirt, His female body was curved and pretty hot.

His only had on his white tank top, and in the cold he felt his nipples harden. His baggy shorts fluttered in the breeze.

'The night air feels nice.'

'Oi! Baby-chan!' a group of thugs surrounded him and grinned from ear to ear.

'I call first.' One snarled.

'No way Kukusan,' One growled,' You got last time.'

'Yeah and she died when you were done!'

'Get lost.' Uchiko snarled furiously.

'

Then a aroma filled Uchiko's nostrils that was even better than Kenchi's

'What is this?' Uchiko laughed. She dropped the one called Kukusan and frowned;

'This one's gone sour.'

Tracking down the scent was harder than Uchiko thought but it was when he laid eyes on the Ball Room Building done up in banners and searchlights, he knew he was going inside.

'Tachi sama,' Tanaru knocked on the door,' The next girl is here.'

'Send her in.' Tachi called with a growing grin. The last two had been tasty, but fate was picky.

'H-hello, Tachi-sama.' Her bright brown eyes peered out from long brown bangs. Her cute face was sweet and kind; he wondered how she tasted.

'Hello.' He smiled,' What's you're name?'

'I..I...I'm ...kyoni.' She whispered.

_She must be so nervous to not be able to control her voice._

'Tell me, Kyoni.' Tachi began,' Do you want me happy?'

'Y-yes.'

'Do you want to make me happy?'

'Y-yes.'

'I see.'

He pulled her by her wrist closer to him. He could feel her heart thudding in her chest.

'T-Tachi-sama-' Her voice was becoming shrill. He took immediate dislike in her.

'Will you do anything for me?'

'Y-yes.'

'Good. Now close you're eyes.'

She obeyed. _This is too easy!_

The door crashed open and Tachi's eyes shot to meet Kaien's.

'Why are you here?' Tachi demanded.

'This is madness Tachi.'

'Says you!' Tachi snapped.' I'll kill as many girls as I must to achieve ultimate power.'

'Tachi-sama!' Sasoru shouted,' There's a horrible disturbance!'

'What is it?' Tachi snarled.

'A lavender haired girl is wrecking up the place!'

'WHAT!'

Storming into the ball room he dodged Tanaru, his strongest henchmen who came flying at him and turned and watched him hit the wall. His clicked his teeth in his dismay.

'Tanaru, what the hell is going on?' He demanded.

'S-she is very strong, Tachi-sama.' He mumbled before he fell unconscious.

Tachi growled deep in his throat and looked to see the intruder himself.  
She did have lavender hair. Long silky lavender hair.

The intruder wore only a tanktop and baggy cargo shorts.

But her Aura was so imposing, so heavy. So primal yet.. so Beautiful.

'Evening, ladies and gentlemen!' She stood on the table with a fork as a microphone like a carefree preppy announcer.

'Our man of honour, Tachi!' She pointed her finger straight at him.

'Who the hell are you?' Tachi shouted furiously.

'Now now, that's not how this game is played!' She shook her finger at him, and winked.

Suddenly Tachi was on the table in a furious imposing stance, he pushed her into the wall gripping her throat and glared harshly down at her deep violet eyes. _There's something familiar about them._

She giggled,' Are you going to kill me?'

'I'm gonna torture you until you wish you were dead, then maybe I'll kill you.'

'Sounds hot.' She smiled up at him seductively.

For a moment he forgot there were other people in the room, watching the exchange.

His eyes flashed,' You think you're funny do you?'

'I never considered myself a comedian, I have too dry a humor.'

Tachi had never heard any woman speak those words so sexily.

'So you gonna kill me?' She repeated with an eerie warm smile.

'I'm gonna suck you dry!' He snarled.

'Can you?'

Her eyes glimmered and Tachi felt himself go rigid.

'Can you?' She repeated.

'Get her, Tachi-sama!' Kikyo cheered.

'Kill her Tachi-sama!' Rouji called, believing in him.

'You can't, can you?' She asked,' You're a good boy.'

'D..damn..it..' He growled slowly.

She smiled up at him,'You want to make me happy, don't you?'

Tachi's eyes flashed, _The irony._

'I bet you taste good.' She licked her pink lips.

At first he was put off by her remark. No one had ever told him that. They were too frightened.

But when he noticed her fangs were growing, he knew she was serious.

'You smell heavenly.' Her eyes never left his as her finger trailed down the line of his jugular ,' I bet you taste just.. ...divine.'

To Kaien the irony was unreal.

Those same words Tachi had told her were coming back to haunt him, and to Kaien's astoundment, Tachi wasn't moving in for the kill. He didn't appear to be able to move from where Kaien stood. He could see the determination in his his half brother's eyes, the desire to rip out her throat, and yet, he couldn't move.

She brought him closer and kissed him passionately, closed mouth, for five seconds.

She pulled away still holding his face in her delicate hands and stared deep into his eyes,

'I know it was you.'

Knowing he was plainly confused, she continued grinning, 'You broke my heart.'

'That's impossible! No vampyre can drink Tachi-sama's blood!' Kikyo shouted in protest.' They'd die.'

With a flick of her wrist the fork shot like a pistol toward the vampyress and to Kikyo's horror, she couldn't move fast enough. The fork lodged itself into the wall she leaned against, barely an inch from her head.

'W-what?' She stammered, she had not seen it coming. _That could have been my eye!_

'Tachi-sama what are you doing?' Kikyo shouted, suddenly uneasy.

'Tachi is enjoying my company.' She grinned up at Tachi who still struggled to move an inch.

'Y...you.. B..bitch.' He gritted his teeth as she wrapped her arms arround his neck.

'Why?' She asked Tachi's neck,' Because you are so arrogant? I'm a mouse and you the snake?'

She sounded like she pittied him,' Well you may be the snake, Tachi; but tonight, I am the mongoose.'

She brougth her lips to his neck and kissed him tenderly before she opened her mouth and was about to bite.

'Stop!' Kaien shouted, he had never seen Tachi's eyes so wide,' Do you want to die!'

'What's it to you?' She demanded, glaring over at Kaien.

'You can't drink an elder's blood, it will kill you!' Kaien insisted.

'Wanna bet?' She laughed,' I've been looking for him all night.'

She bit into Tachi and he let out a gasp of surprise; she had done it.

What others were to terrorfied to do.

She ran her fingers up into Tachi's long hair and brought him closer.

_S-She's drinking my blood! H-how is this possible? N-no one.. not even the great elder can!_

'What's wrong Tachi?' She purred,' You look even more pale than usual.'

_That's because you're draining whats left of this animated corpse's life! _He wanted to scream.

He lost count of how much blood he was losing, and felt himself falling against her.

He heard himself panting.

'Tachi-sama!' Kikyo screamed.

'Tachi!' Kaien shouted, sounding shocked.

'Tachi!' Tanaru, had finally regained consciousness.

'Shhhh..Honey.' She whispered softly,' Don't you want to make me happy?'

Bitter irony was venom in his ears as he felt himself leaning into her for support.

Suddenly she pulled him away and pushed him off the table. ' Eh, you've gone cold.'

He hit the ground hard, groaning . Kikyo ran to his aid, as did Tanaru and others.

'G-Get that B-BITCH!' Tachi managed.

'Let's do it again sometime Tachi.' She winked before she front flipped off the table and ran out of the ball room.

'I smell something delicious!' She was running faster than anything she thought possible.

'This should lure her.' Kaien told Sasuken.

His faithful servant watched his blood drip from the cut in his palm onto the pave ment.

'If she liked Tachi's, mine should also spike her curiosity.' He explained.

'Very wise, Kaien -sama.' Susuken began, then added,' So I was right, he can turn into a girl.'

'I believe so.' Kaien repied.

'So this is you're plan? Butter me up with sweet tasting blood?'

'Uchiko!' Kaien had not even noticed her presence. She stood not three feet away.

'Didn't see me did ya?' She laughed,' Must be the fine points of Tachi's blood. I can't wait for the kicker!'

'You are still hungry, aren't you?' Kaien offered his palm.' Here, you should only drink from me.'

'You're offering you're blood?' She raised a brow,' I am cautious.'

'Don't be, as you're sire I seek what is best for you.' Kaien replied.

'That is sweet Kaien.'

'Hurry before I drain out.'

She grabbed his hand and brought his palm to her mouth. Her wet tongue slowly licked up his blood, the way she moved it along the fine lines that were etched into his hand was unreal. He felt himself begin to sweat from growing arrousal.

She moved her tongue up his index finger and he gulped as she sucked on it, the contrast of his pale skin against her pink lips was erotic as he fought to remain in control.

Kaien shuddered.

He didn't like how Uchiko was making him feel.

He knew underneath the femininity, Uchiko was a man.

A very beautifully erotic young man... an enticing young man.

It made his stomach churn in realisation that he was attracted to the young man he had sired.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Life! Goodbyes?

Waking up in a hospital bed, Kenchi groaned as his vision became clearer in the gloomy floresence.

'Hello, Kenchi, welcome back.' A doctor made himself known.

'Had a rough night haven't we?' He lifted a paper on his clip board and read;

'Found in the Osaka's seedy park, near where the Vampire killer has been known to strike, you were fortunate to have a random bystander call an ambulance, you would have been dead now. We have reason to believe he attacked you.'

'I..I was where?'

'In Osaka's Tulip Park.'

'B-But I was.. Home?' Kenchi remembered talking to Uchiko, and remembered trying to help him with his problem.

'I see... You've suffered major blood loss, but don't worry, you'll heal up fine. I have already notified you're parents and they insisted they are on thier way.'

'I...I see.' Kenchi didn't know what to say.

He suddenly remembered his parents had been at a Grand Hotel opening and had to stay the week end. He had Uchiko over to hang out.

A sudden flash of Uchiko in his mind, his friend was forcing himself on top and in seconds was drinking his blood.

'Young lady, you can't!'

'Shut up, Scrub lady; he's my friend!' Kenchi! KENCHI!' Uchiko's voice called, for there could be only one person wild enough to have three policemen tackle him to the ground just to get a stolen soda to his friend, the friend who had insisted on paying, but was shot down by the prideful orphan.

Uchiko was immediately released due to the high standing of the Mamomori family but Kenchi ended up paying for the drink all the same without anything but grace. Recognising the voice, but not the girl who shoved two nurses out of the way, he could ony stare at her face.

Forcing her way in, she stared horrified at Kenchi.

'K-Kenchi..'

Kenchi himself was shocked. 'Uchi? Y-you're hair?'

Uchiko had not even noticed how long it had gotten when he heard about Kenchi's hospitalization.

'What the-' He looked in the Hospital's mirrior and saw long lavender waves falling down his back, insead of the choppy five dollar cut he remembered.

'Nevermind, what happened?' Uchiko demanded, turning back to his friend in the hospital bed.

'I...I don't remember.' Kenchi gazed dazed at his long time friend. _Were you always this beautiful, Uchiko?'_

'Nothing at all?'

Kenchi shrugged,' They say I bumped my head.'

'Man that sucks, you had me worried!' Uchiko pounced on his socking him in the arm, at first Kenchi felt himself tense waiting for.. waiting for what? All his body knew was that it suddenly was uncomfortable, even though all Uchiko did was playfully punch him in the arm.

'PLEASE NO ROUGH HOUSING!' A nurse shouted.' espescially for paitients!'

'Sorry, ma'am.' Kenchi replied, Uchiko sat on the bed huffing.

'What happened to you're hair, Uchiko, 'ultra hair growth'?'

'No... I... I dunno either..'

'What?'

'I was at you're house Kenchi.' Uchiko admited,' That's all I really remember.'

Kenchi's hand snapped up to his neck where he felt the bandage covering the twin holes.

'Uchiko.. I am in a hospital bed, right?'

'Yeah man, you suddenly forget where you were or sumthin'?'

'No just listen. I may have had major blood loss, but that wasn't from a bump in the head.'

'Yeah I figured that.'

'So believe me when I say..' Kenchi trailed off. Then took a deep breath,' the doctor told me... that I was a victim of the Vampire Killer.'

'Really?' Uchiko's eyes widened,' that bastard!'

''But I _do_ remember, Uchiko.'

'So you remember who it was?' Uchiko smiled,' Great you'll be a hero, Kenchi! Before we call the police, though, lets go kick his ass!''

Kenchi shook his head.' no Uchiko.. See.. it..was... it was..

Uchiko tilted his head slightly waiting for hie friend to continue.

'It was you!'

Uchiko stopped smiling his expression was shock.' W-what?'

'I remember you were telling me how thirsty you were, then you bit me on the neck.' Kenchi's eyes widened.

_DOES THIS MEAN UCHIKO'S THE KILLER?_

'I-I bit you?'

Kenchi could only nod in grim realization.' D-did you kill all those girls too?'

'N-No!' Uchiko shouted,' How can you ask that?'

'Because you almost killed me!' Kenchi felt his voice tighten and rise.

'Kenchi.. I swear on our oath of brotherhood, I had nothing to do with those girls or thier murder!'

'Then what is this?' Kenchi gestured to his neck. ' Explain, Uchiko!'

'I...It's like...It's... hard to explain...' Uchiko scratched his lavender mop.

'Try.' Kenchi insisted.

'It... started as just another night out with the gang. Me, Sano, Heiga, Sosuke and a few others went to the border of the Akarui Senta district, to secure a decent hideout. But the problem was, the boys were edgy with the Killer out so they had me put on a wig as 'bait'.'

'But you said never agai-' Kenchi protested.

'Theres alot I'll do as jjang of my gang!' Uchiko snapped turning red.' Anyway.. everything was going smoothly, when we happened upon two seniors from you're school. They guy's didn't know what hit them, so I had them retreat while I was dragged off by the two grunts. They met up with some older chick seniors in the ware house and they didn't like me.

_No doubt.. wearing a blonde wig, Uchiko is prettier than most girls.._Kenchi thought grimly.

'Suddenly this guy called 'Tachi' came in and everyone was afraid of him. They talked about finding some bride, which freaked me out, cuz I'm still wearing the wig. They talked about Tachi tasting my blood which weirded me out hella. And the sicko actually did! Suddenly this asshole called 'Kaien' scared the hell out of every one but the leader and claimed that Tachi was killing all the girls.'

'Wait, Tachi?' Kenchi asked,' From my school?'

Uchiko nodded.

'It's not possible.' Kenchi stammered,' But you bit me, and if it's as you say, you'd still have the wound!'

'I was getting to that,' Uchiko snapped and took a deep breath;' Tachi then attacked Kaien with a wood stick and I guess, really hurt him, I stupidly got away with Kaien, cuz even though he's an asshole he still saved me. Little did I know, Kaien was into blood too, although however long he restrains himself, the more ravenous he becomes.'

'What?'

'Thats right.' Uchiko nodded not cracking a smile.' Tachi, Kaien, all the people who follow him around, are vampires.'

'H-He bit you?'

'I guess he said it was an animal instinct to feed when dying, I got in the way.'

'So.. You're...'

'I died for ten minutes, considered a victim of the Killer myself.' Uchiko replied,' I was the one, 'who disappeared'.'

'Really?'

'Yeah,' Suddenly Uchiko laughed, but not in april fools day joke, he added,

'Scared the beejesus outta random bystanders and cops.'

Kenchi couldn't help but laugh when Uchiko took that humorous tone.

But Kenchi soon found the dark humor to it.' Y-you're… dead?'

'I guess so.' Uchiko admitted,' Man I can't believe I almost killed you. I can't say sorry enough.'

'Well this just means you owe me one.' Kenchi grinned.

Uchiko felt his lip tug upward reluctantly in a half smile. That was another great thing about Kenchi.

He easily forgave.

'I can't believe you told him.' Kaien said as he rested against the room number.

Uchiko recognized that cynical voice,' So what, he deserves to know.'

'Does he deserve to die?'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Tachi will make Kenchi a target when he finds out the human knows the truth of our society.'

'Then don't tell him!'

'I can't guarantee Kenchi's actions won't give him away.'

'Then get me into the school! I'll protect him.'

Kaien seemed to be thinking it over.' You wish to attend Shensui Academy?'

'Sure why not?'

Staring hard at Uchiko he couldn't believe his ears.

'You would have to give up who you are and become someone else entirely.'

'I understand that.'

Kaien never thought Uchiko could be so civil.

He was ready to give up his title of Jjang in his street gang, to protect his friend.

'I'll see what I can do.'

'You'll do what you have to.' Uchiko had that 'no arguing' tone he always had.

Kaien nodded. 'May I ask, what is you're relationship with that human?'

'He's my brother.' Uchiko replied clenching his fists, 'He always took care of me.'

_Brother? Not by blood. Uchiko is an orphan that had been friends with Kenchi Mammori since childhood._

'Tachi will recognize you If you don't wear a disguise.' Kaien warned, ' You're hair especially.'

'So?'

'Do you want to put Kenchi in danger?'

'No.'

'Then you have to do something about you're hair.'

'Like what?'

'Hmmm… A trim, perhaps?'

'That's a given!'

'Well… Glasses would cover those violet irises nicely.'

'G-glasses?' Uchiko managed,' NO WAY!'

'On such short notice, yes; It would be the best idea.'

'Fine, but they'd better not be thick framed!'

'Alright.' Kaien replied,' The thickest frames.. Say goodbye to you're gang.'

'Yeah yeah.'

The three top members of Atarashii Saiga stood on a bridge near Sakura Park, waiting for Uchiko. They laughed jokingly. Uchiko couldn't hear what they said but they were so happy.

_They'll be fine without me._

'What's up, Uchiko?' Sano called obnoxiously as he jogged up.

'Yeah you sounded urgent on the phone.' Sosuke put in grinning.

'We haven't seen you in awhile, Jjang, what's up?' Heiga asked smiling.

'Guys… I won't be attending Kuragari Acadamy anymore.'

'W-WHAT?'

'I know it's big… but… It's cool if you replace me as Jjang.. I kinda feel like I'm ditching you guys.'

Sano raised his hand.' Stop.'

Uchiko looked up from the ground and met his dark eyes.' There's no one tougher in our school. You'll still live around here, so changing schools changes nothing. You're Atarashii Saiga blood.'

'Yeah Uchiko, you're our Jjang.' Sosuke added.

'Who could we possibly get to just replace you?' Heiga demanded.

'Y-you guys are serious?'

'Yeah Uchi, besides the Underground Games are coming up,' Sano said,' we need you to kick ass for this years prize.'

Uchiko burst into laughter.' Alright guys.'

He couldn't describe the tears that welled in his eyes. Atarashii Saiga was his family.

'But uhh jjang?' Sano looked to Sosuke and Heiga. Thier eyes reflected the same thoughts.

'What?' Uchiko didn't get it.

'Whys youre hair so silky and long?'

'What?' Umeko had forgotted to cut his hair again. 'Dammit!'

'What did you do?' Heiga asked as the gang crowded thier leader.

'Yeah, I didn't know hair could grow that fast in a week.' Sano laughed picking up a thick clump of soft lavender hair. .

'I don't think hair could grow that much in a year.' Sosuke grinned reaching out to touch it.

'Hair growth formula. It was supposed to be a joke but it went awry.' Uchiko lied quickly ducking from Sosuke's hand.

They laughed,' With you, anything is possible.'

Pulling his hair from the fedora, Uchiko grinned at his friends.

'Nice.'

'Too bad theres no sissors on handy.' Sano chew his lip to prevent a smile.

'Shuddap..'

Slowly they removed thier clothes, Uchiko took off the Shirt and her wore his tank top underneath.

'What ?' Uchiko demanded'

'NOTHING!" They scrambled to get to the springs.

'Damn right.' Uchiko huffed,


	7. Chapter 7 The New Kid:D

Three days, since Uchiko started at Shensui Acadamy, Kaien noticed he was recieving alot of attention, even with the thick framed glasses. Kenchi always by his side, they made many friends all round school, to Kaien's amusment and annoyance.

Sitting at a distant lunch table, Kaien watched the new student from the corner of his eye.

_How can you fit in so well among those you couldn't possibly be friends with at Kuragami acadamy?_

'Kaien?'

'Hmmm?'

'You seem preoccupied.' Natsuka said.

'Usually you're quiet, but today you keep looking over at Mamori's table.' Ran pointed out.

'Yeah, is it something about the new kid?' Mura asked.

'No.'

'Speaking of which,' Ran put in,' He's pretty cute. He's already a favorite among girls.'

'Do you know what dorm he's in?' Mura asked.

'No, He isn't in you'res?' Ran said.

'No, I thought he was in you'res.' Mura replied.

'He isn't in mine,' Natsuka added, 'But we can ask Mamori. They look like good friends.'

Kaien kept silent not wanting to explain why he was sharing his executive dorm with the new kid.

After the last class ended at precisly at three o'clock, Kaien waited in the dorm room.

It must have been twenty long minutes of deducting what he would say before the knob turned.

However his breath caught in his throat as he met Uchiko's eyes.

'Hey.'

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Uuuuh I'm about to take a shower?' Uchiko replied slowly.

'You're drawing attention to yourself.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's only a matter of time before Tachi notices.'

'Hell, I don't need this.' He took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

'What are you, a slob?' Kaien demanded looking at the abandoned shirt.

'Heads up, I'm a man,' Uchiko replied grinning.

He looked up and what he saw contradicted Uchiko's words.

'Not at the moment.'

'Huh?' Looking down he flustered to see that on his naked torso, his pecs had become breasts again. His hair had suddenly grown butt length.

'Eh ah well, I guess I can get used to this.' She grinned, as Kaien reddened.

'Ooooooh I'm sexy an I know it, I'm sexy and I know it.' She jokingly sang.

'Stop that.'

'Relax, Uchi grinned,' Don't be so prudish. I gotta nice body for a he - she.'

'Can't you be serious for one minute?'

'What about any of this can be taken seriously?' Uchiko demanded.

'I'm a Man! And yet, sometimes without my knowledge, my body defies science and I sprout tits! '

The way he sounded drew a grim smile to Kaien's lips.

'You truly are unique.'

'Is that another word for saying I'm a freak? I'll kick you're ass,' Uchiko warned.

Akarui Senta,

to the Kouhan Minato;

to the Shinteki Satsujin ;

Atarashii Saiga

Red Tape Reaths

Drive St

Tachi Shiba:(

Kaien Shiba:)


End file.
